marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Triskelion
The Triskelion was partially, but significantly, destroyed by the Liberators when its super-soldiers pushed and scuttled S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers onto the facility, which the Scarlet Witch, who was present in Nick Fury's office, used her powers in saving only the first three floors of the building and everyone within them. While in the process of repair, the Triskelion later experienced a massive prison break caused by the Green Goblin. During Ultimatum, the Triskelion was attacked by suicide-bomber duplicates of Jimmy Madrox until Hank Pym sacrificed himself in stopping the Madrox clones. Shortly following the events of Ultimatum, the Triskelion was undergoing another stage of repairs and became the headquarters of the Ultimates' replacements, the Avengers. During the Avengers' tenure, the Triskelion was attacked by vampires, in which the subsequent battle resulted with the entire facility being teleported to the middle of a desert in Iran. The presence of the Triskelion caused some vocal concerns from the Iranian government, in which S.H.I.E.L.D. temporarily relocated their HQ to Stark Industries, and, with help from the European Defense Initiative, trying to find a way to return the Triskelion back to New York. This Triskelion was finally left to the new pro-American, Iranian government after powered rebels had taken down the former rulers, as the way to threaten Russia, China and the Arabic nations authorities. A new Triskelion was built in New York, and in other countries, such as one in Bangkok in SEAR. The Triskelion in New York City was destroyed when Hulk escaped custody along with Reed Richards, but was rebuilt into a flying fortress using technology from Richards' Aleph-One. The floating Triskelion fell during Galactus' invasion, but was rebuilt under the supervision of Nick Fury during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s reinstatement. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Triskelion served as the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was located in Washington, D.C.. The Triskelion is located on Theodore Roosevelt Island and is over 20 stories tall (which in real life is illegal given DC's building height laws). The Triskelion secretly housed an underground manufacturing facility that was used to create the three helicarriers that were designed to create a network to maintain peace on Earth. The building was taken over by Alexander Pierce who used the ships to try and eliminate people that Hydra deemed a threat to society. However the helicarriers were destroyed through a combined effort from Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Agent Maria Hill and Nick Fury. The resulting destruction of the helicarriers in mid-air left the building and surrounding area severely damaged. Prime Marvel Universe (Earth-616) The Triskelion is located between Manhattan and Brooklyn in the Upper New York Bay on Governors Island at the mouth of the East River. Each of the three wings that radiate from the central hub serve a different purpose. One wing houses the ground crew of the Alpha Flight space program, another acts as the Wakandan Embassy in New York City, and the final wing is the headquarters of the Ultimates, a team dedicated to solving problems of cosmic scope before they become an issue for Earth and the entire Prime Marvel Universe. Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) The Triskelion was headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D.. But after the formation of the New Warriors, Director Nick Fury allocated it as their new base. It is then commonly classed as S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) The Triskelion was the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. before becoming unusable after a battle. The tower would be trapped in a temporal fog and be found on Avengers Academy. Iron Man used a Hydra satellite to disperse the fog, allowing for Director Fury to recommission the building. Framework The Triskelion was largely identical to its counterpart in Earth-199999, though it had become the headquarters of HYDRA, following the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.. It also served as a prison for Inhumans, upon whom the Doctor experimented at the behest of Madame Hydra. | PointsOfInterest = * Villain holding facility | Residents = | Notes = * The Triskelion was originally designed by British architect Norman Foster and planned to have mobility like the Helicarriers, but never came to be due to monetary problems. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Bases Category:Avengers Bases Category:New York (State) Category:North America Category:Upper New York Bay Category:Governors Island